harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Iroha (ANB)/Quotes
Below is a list of quotes, sayings and dialog said by Iroha in game. 'Sayings' "I love to play musical instruments." It's a nice change from training, and I often play the koto or shamisen." "Will the day come when this town is much more prosperous?" I'll look forward to that day. In the meantime, I'll do my best to make it happen." "Hello. Are you taking good care of your farm tools?" "I believe that in order to do good work, one must first take care of one's tools." "Hello. I would appreciate any advice you can give me regarding ores." "I rarely visit the beauty parlor." "When I was little, my mother would cut my hair. After I grew up, I cut my own hair..." Eating "Sigh... I'm starting to feel full." "But it's bad manners to leave food uneaten, so I'll finish whatever I see in front of me." Asleep "...Mmm... How come... the hammer...is...so soft... I won't be able to...forge..." About Moving "Living somewhere you're used to is nice, but it's also nice to move somewhere that's different once in a while." Evening "Good evening, MC. The quiet night air feels good, doesn't it? It's very soothing." About the River "We had sparkling, clear rivers like this in my hometown. It brings back memories..." "The murmuring sound of the river is so soothing. This is a great place to rejuvenate." 'Gift Responses' Favorite Loved What a wonderful present. I really love this. Thank you very much. Liked This is...item. You remembered what I like. Thank you. Neutral This is for me? I'm very happy. Thank you very much. Disliked Oh, this is for me? Thank you for taking the time. Hated ... Oh, I'm sorry. I hate to say it, but this really isn't my taste. I'm still grateful for the thought, though. 'Crop Festival' Beginner (Win/Lose) "If we are talking of vegetables, there is an entire variety..." "I guess that judging was quite difficult." "I respect the judges for being able to make such tough decisions." Win (Advanced) "Winning in the advanced class is an excellent goal but you must remain devoted and continue to work hard to attain that result." "I'm positive that people who work hard, like you, will not fail in that class." Vegetable "If we are talking of vegetables, there is an entire variety..." "I guess that judging was quite difficult." "I respect the judges for being able to make such tough decisions." Flower "Last time, I planted flowers by myself." "Well, not to sell of to give away, but to use as Ikebana." "Oh, Ikebana is... Let's say it is like a flower arrangement, in order for you to understand." "Put flowers and green in a vase, and you will appreciate them." "Huh, if you're interested, I will teach you next." 'Cooking Festival' Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win "My sincere congrats on your victory. That was an impressive performance. Is this the result of your efforts?" "Many of the men in this town seem to be good at cooking." "In the case of my father, it wasn't that he couldn't cook, but that he chose not to." "Although I do not understand it, he thought that the kitchen was a place into which men should not venture." "It is fascinating for me to see a man preparing food." "My country's specialties? We call it "Japanese food". It is generally low in calories." "A long time ago, one of my friends lost five kilograms during his visit to my country. What a surprise!" "That said, I think there are differences between individuals." 'Cow/Chicken Festival' Cow "In my country, we has vehicles pulled by cows called "cow carriages." "Of course, they are not as fast as those pulled by horses, but they are great for getting around town on a slow tour." "...Now, there are lots of different kinds of vehicles. You don't see the cow carriages as often." "When putting a cow out to pasture, do you oush them with your hands and use bells?" "Cows are so large, if you push them with your hands, I think you'd need quite a lot of strength." "That probably doesn't bother farmers though, does it." Chicken "I thought, all birds could fly, but..." "The chickens in the festival cannot fly, can they." "I imagined them flapping around a lot more." "The chickens in the festival are all birds that lay eggs, aren't they." "Eggs are vital for the food on our tables..." "The chickens that laid them deserve our thanks. " Beginner (Lose) "MC. You did well." "This may be an unfortunate result as far as you're concerned, MC, but this is also an experience to be gained." "Therefore I do not think you should be unduly concerned about your inability to win." Beginner (Win) "This was the beginner class, Allow me to offer my congratulations. But I believe you have what it takes to win the intermediate class and above, MC." "At the risk of sounding too forward, might I suggest you try the intermediate class or better next time?" 'Flower Festival' "Is this for me? Such a pretty flower." "Oh that's right, today is the flower festival, thanks MC!" 'Fireworks Festival' "The big fireworks are good but I prefer the sparklers our family had at home years ago." "They are little, dull fireworks, but I don't think any other fireworks are so emotion-stirring." "Fireworks look great everytime you see them." "The people making such wonderful fireworks must go to so much trouble..." "It really is amazing that they can make the people enjoy themselves so much. I'm so grateful to them." "I heard couples that spend time together at the Fireworks Festival stay together, but do you think that it is true?" "No, I was just wondering if it was true. I am not really worried about it." ' ' 'Music Festival' "How was my performance?" "Though I play a musical instrument, I am just an amateur compared to professional musicians..." "But I would be happy if my music could reach your heart." 'New Year's Eve' "Happy New Year, MC. I wish you a wonderful year." Category:A New Beginning Quotes‎